


PROMPT: Umbrella Academy Astral Projection

by gatemadness



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Astral Projection, Post-Apocalypse, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatemadness/pseuds/gatemadness
Summary: THIS IS A PROMPT: Klaus can astral project after his death in the first future.





	PROMPT: Umbrella Academy Astral Projection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt, not a fic, please let me know if it's been filled/gift it.

When Five goes to the future theres a man named Klaus waiting for him. This man gives him aid and keeps him company.

Klaus discovers he can astral project after his death (the apocalypse) and later finds Five when he jumps in.

 

Extras

  * Five doesn't know it's 4.
  * Five doesn't know Klaus is dead at first. 




End file.
